


Somebody to love

by shinystar66



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinystar66/pseuds/shinystar66
Summary: Even's perspective on love and what it means for him





	Somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic for Isak's birthday and I ended up with this word vomit instead. I just miss Isak and Even a lot. Also if you're following any of my other fics that I haven't finished, I'm sorry. Both real life and writer's block can be a real pain in the ass. Hopefully I'll get back on track soon <3

If you had asked Even what love is 5 years ago, he would have compared it to a shooting star or a thunderstorm. Or maybe a hurricane. Burning brightly before falling and crashing. Coldness among flashes. A force to be reckoned with, one that takes everything you have, stripping you down to the core and leaving you drained and hollow once it's over.

He had always perceived love as this ultimate act of sacrifice. Something that is bound to end in tragedy for it to have been real. Short lived, but powerful and fulfilling while it lasts. Like a flame that runs its course, burning and burning before it is blown out. 

No wonder his ideal romance was a Shakespearean one.

If you were to ask him to give a definition of love now, he'd give you an entirely different answer. 

Love. A feeling akin to spring weather. Flourishing and nurturing. Warm and healing. Never an ending, always a beginning. Rebirth. Sometimes it makes your heart race, but mostly it makes it calm down because it beats in sync with that of your loved one. Because your breathing synchronizes with that person too. It's grounding because it feels like coming home. It is home because it makes you feel safe and secure.

And none of this makes it any less intense. Even still loves with every fiber of his being, with every breath and every beat of his heart. All the atoms he is made of, all the cells that can be found in his body ache with it. The tenderness. The care. The yearning. 

And it doesn't mean that it's always easy. Sometimes it hurts. Sometimes his soul bleeds. 

The difference is that he doesn't see it as a tragedy anymore. Because even when it is hard, he knows it will get better. If raindrops fall in spring, they are not cold. Flowers need rain to bloom. And there is a rainbow at the end of every storm. And even if it ends, it doesn't mean that it wasn't magic while it lasted, or that his life has to end too.

For Even, love is a person. It's two arms securely wrapped around him when the world is spinning, when the voices in his head get too loud and he's surrounded either by blinding brightness or complete darkness. But it's also the same pair of arms embracing him on good days. When the warm spring wind blows on his cheeks. When he feels warm inside out.

It's blonde curls or the lack of. A smooth chin or one with stubble that leaves little rashes along his skin when peppered with kisses. It's sweaty but attentive hands. Eyes that are as green as freshly grown leaves and grass. It's snarky comments, sweet laughter or salty tears. It's rosy cheeks. It's promises, plans or memories whispered at the ungodly hours of the night. Lips that leave him wanting more. A strong and steady heartbeat that can get him to fall asleep within minutes when resting his head on his chest.

If he were to give a more conclusive answer, he'd say it simply. Isak is his love. So for him, love is Isak.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the cheesieness is not unbearable <3


End file.
